Within the Shadows of Hell
by Nyago
Summary: Ciel greatest enemy is within the shadows of her own heart. To Regain a lost past, she doesn't wish to remember. ZeroxCiel, -Complete!-
1. Default Chapter

Dark Story, beware, violence (Yes BLOOD) Abused, and Physical beating include. First time making a fanfic like this, so bare with me. Also, Zero already active, this is just a side story I made, includes all the characters including RMZ 02.  
  
Disclaimer: RMZ is not mine, is Capcom.  
  
"Escape"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
Ciel regain her body from falling apart, holding onto a brick wall. She breathed heavily and try to rethink things over, there wasn't a thing she could do. All she could was run... Run away from them. To those of them who search for her. She lead back and slide down while holding her tears back, in the end she ended up curling herself , having both her arms around her head. Her clothes were all torn up, Blood dripping from her right leg... Her one blonde shiny hair was stained with blood marks along with dirt she had collected. She try to find some clean cloth to clean herself up, but it was of no use. She was in the middle of hell itself. They told her to run, Run as fast as she could. Even so, they caught her and beaten her until she bleed from all over her body. To see her scream in pain, and suffer until she was slowly dying. With one last chance to survive and running away, she bite off the guy hand, making him feel the agony of pain. She ran, even if they chase her, she ran.  
  
Pain was no longer a problem for her, but she needed to get home some how... her helmet was her only way to communicate but even those bastards, manage to break it while pulling her hair. Foot steps were heard, coming closer and closer, she gasped and try regain her pulse. She knew what the darkness brought from the shadows. So as she moved, she did it slowly, so as not to attract unwanted attention. She began to walk, little by little. Only to find herself facing a 2 way ally, she hid herself back to darkness so no one could see her. She walk back to the same place where she was sitting on, only to find a stranger staring at the wall. Marks of blood...her blood was stained on the wall. Her eyes open wide, the stranger had a cape, dark black cape with deep red eyes. He look for certain human...  
  
She looked around her nervously, how stupid could she have been? She knew that she wasn't safe, even if she did ran from them...there was going to be a way they would find her. The dark night sky was hanging over her head, the sounds of an evening for the creatures of the shadows reached her ears, but she continue to stared, half paralyzed, half scared. She wanted to move, but her legs simply refuse to obey. It must be those red eyes...  
  
The stranger stared at her, the same way she look at him, but as soon as he made a step, she ran. Is the only good thing she was good for, running. Away from the fear, abused, darkness... Again she appear herself facing a four way ally; this time only one way out, the same way she came in. But that's when it happened. A shadow on top of a building to her left moved. It started out as a black cape on the building but it grew, it started to rise and take the form of a person. (Like someone who is crouching rising to a standing position slowly), this shadow looked humanoid but when it opened it's eyes, the eyes being the only thing she could distinguish on him. It revealed eyes of red, with cat-like slits, like a mark of a vampire.  
  
Before she knew it, she was coconsciously trapped in a world of darkness....   
  
~End chapter~  
  
Like? Hate? Review, Comments are nice. =) 


	2. What lies Within

Chapter Two, Another yet evil chapter. Include romance! Bwhahah!  
  
"What lies within"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
Darkness...what is darkness? Emotion created by human? Some may say that within a human soul if it's weak. But even those who are strong physically, still cannot escape... Only those who have a strong heart and believe can escape the grasp within the shadows...What lies between human fear and hatred? One to those who possess a dark heart may know to answer to it.  
  
Ciel open her eyes slowly only to find herself on a soft and warm bed as she tries to re-call the night before. It was dark & cold, she remembers she was injured on her right leg, taking the warm covers off herself she notices not only is her wound treated but she had a set of new clothes. She gasp again as she remember her mysterious dark figure whom had attack her...or did it?  
  
"You have awaken..." a strange young lady spoke, Orange hair which was tied in the back as a braid. She wasn't very tall, but she was skinny enough. She walk in with a bowl of soup in her hand.  
  
"....." Ciel kept quiet, she was too scared...the world made her fear it.  
  
"Have something to eat...you been asleep for couple of days now." Orange hair young lady, set the plate next to Ciel bed. "You were so beat up when he drop you., he was so scared never seen him that way"   
  
A though cross Ciel mind, 'Who would worry for her?' Is not like she was of any use... those whom she trusted were gone. She was force to sacrifice all she had in order to complete the peace between Humans and Reploids. After they use her...they just dispose of her. It didn't matter whether she brought peace or not, Humans were such scared creatures they destroy everything and anything that connected to something that could bring a threat. It was because of them...she was beat up, abused and horrified. She didn't trust....no, it was they made her not trust.   
  
"Anyway, please eat, I am sure he will return soon..." With those words, the young lady walk out, leaving Ciel in peace.   
  
Ciel stared at the bowl of soup... She hasn't eaten anything for a few days, It gain a toll on her. She was skinnier.. not even her clothes were tight as they used too. She move her hand and touch the side of the bed. As she strength out to reach the bowl and place it on top of her bed. She began to eat, it tasted like heaven since there was no food in her stomach; even if it was soup. She look around notice it was a nice and quiet place...Simple decoration but it was to her linking. The room was painted light peach, along with light color curtains who flowed as the wind came in the room. Simple wooden desk that matched the little night dresser next to her bed. The sheets of the bed whoever were light blue...Is as if the room was made for a baby. But there was something that caught her eyes...a gun....on the desk. It look like....'Ze...." whispers all t came form her voice. So much yelling, crying...made her voice shut tight.   
  
Voices were heard from downstairs, as sounded from someone who was in a serious hurry, Ciel heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her door, until...Long blonde hair, Red armor, Black cape...It was her mystery who had save her...Ciel stared, it was him; it was really him! She wanted to cry...scream in joy, but nothing came out of her.   
  
He ran towards her. and stared. His first reaction was...graving her body towards him. Hugging her...thankful that she was alive. He heard so much about her, so much hatred, or dislike, or probably even physical abuse. She responded back, hugging him and touching his hair. Ah his scent was strong.... she miss that.. warmth of his body when he hug. her. She was truly at peace...for once in many weeks.   
  
"I have been searching for you for months...I was going to pick you up when the ceremony was over but emergency show up. The resistance base was under attack and by the time I got back they told me you left. I though you would head home after you heard the news...but when I got back again, they told me you never show up, not once..." He hug her tightly. "I when on search to look for you but I just ended up in the same place over and over again..." He let her go and stared at her "What did they do to you? I saw you...beat up, bleeding...hungry, scared... What did they do to you?!" He shake her body a bit. She could stared with teary eyes... she didn't want to say it...she didn't want to remember.   
  
Zero took his hands and place it on her stomach, just to notice she wasn't pregnant, he sighed in relief. He put his other hand on her right cheek...letting one of his finger touch her lips. "Those bastards, they will pay for this..." Before he could even take a step, Ciel grad his arm. Making a pleaded of him not to go. He notice she hasn't said a word since they began to speak. He put on leg on the floor and use the other one to lead on without letting his hand off her cheeks. "You haven't said anything..." He said. "You are the one who is usually very talkative...here I am, talking to you instead. I am sorry... I fail as your protector... I swore to keep you out of harm and I turn my back for one minute and you are gone..." He remove a strand of hair that was on her face.   
  
She open her mouth to say something, but no words came. " ....."   
  
Zero pushed Ciel down against the bed. He captured Ciel lips in a wet kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. At the same time, he removed his hand from her cheek, and lifted his chest a little to create room so his hand could begin working on Ciel buttons. But as memory came to her, she stop him....before he was able to do anything . She didn't want to think of that event... even if it was Zero, there was no point to rushing into Sexual ideas while she was hurt. He kiss her cheek and notices her eyes staring at him. There was no point to argue... she didn't want or wish to be touched...not at that moment in time. She needed company not lust.   
  
"I promise you, I won't let them near you again... Ever.." He kissed her cheek again and stood up, he put his black cape around his body, in which he disregarded before he came in the room. He expends his arm to reach hers. "We are going home..." He said.  
  
Ciel took his hand, without a second thought. He took out another cape and place it around her.   
  
"So you are leaving today?" The young girl in orange hair came in.  
  
"Yes, thank you for taking care of her while I was looking around the city." Zero replied.  
  
"No problem, if you ever stop by, come see me" She smiled.  
  
"Well then, we shall be going then..." He took Ciel hand and walk, Ciel only stared and wonder what ever did happen to her old clothes.. After all she was borrowing this young lady clothes. She bow before leaving and waived good bye, as both her and Zero began their journey home.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
No, I didn't name the lady in Orange so don't ask. I am sorry again for my grammar, I lack English Knowledge. Anyway, sorry to make it so mushy for you...but don't worry...it will get better, I haven't even placed the other yet...hehehe. This is ONLY the beginning.  
  
Like? Hate? Comment please =) 


	3. It was you

Warnings, Adult content, including violent scene. READ at your OWN Risk.  
  
"It was you..."  
  
By: Nyago  
  
The guardian of the wind stood silent as he contemplated what he should say to the ever intimidating his master, has he watched his superior general approach the gates of Neo Arcadia. Trying to get some idea of what to do he turned to Fefnir mouthing, "What should I do?"  
  
To which the PMS filled general gave an angry glare to in response, as if to say, 'screw yourself' the green haired general sweat dropped.  
  
Chancing a glance at the general of water, Leviathan, he asked the same in a hushed tone just to watch her whisper back 'are you crazy?'  
  
With no other choice he walked towards his master "Master X " He called respectfully.  
  
His march towards the gate was stopped at the sound of his name, turning his attention to the almost quivering wind guardian he acknowledged him with a glance.  
  
Seeing his chance he gulped his last nerve "Sir, did you find her...?"   
  
Master X stood there, staring deep into Harpuia green eyes before turning his attention to the gates that lead to his kingdom. "Yes" With that solid word said, X began to leave, leaving three confused general behind. 'I will make sure that bastards pays for what he has done' X though were focus on one person, the one who had beaten and abused his mother in such a way. Thoughts of even murdering a human was most displeasing. However even if he was human, what he did was worst than even a reploid would had ever done. He would surely pay greatly for laying a finger on his own mother.  
  
Harpuia stood between the stairs of neo arcadia, looking up at the big blue sky, sighing in defeat.  
  
"You almost fainted back there..." Leviathan smirked.  
  
"Like if you could had done better" Harpuia protested.   
  
"I never said I would but next time you want to ask Master X a question, try not to be nervous around him, he may think you are going to get bitten by him.."   
  
"Shut up"  
  
Leviathan couldn't help herself but giggle. It was so amusing to see as the green general tremble at the seem of looking at their master.   
  
"Times like these, I wish I never came to exist..." Harpuia stare, deep blue skies, surrounded by fluffy clouds, and nice warm sun, shinning bright.  
  
******************  
  
The wind blew in the mid summers heat making it rather cool. Ciel and Zero walked onwards to the gate, the access point to devastated Resistance base. Zero lead the way while Ciel clasped his hand, afraid of what would happen if she let go. She wouldn't give him the chance to leave her; she refused to go back to that time.   
  
Clad in capes the color of the dark night sky protecting the two from the harsh rays of the blistering sun the pair trudged on. Giant blue gates could be seen from afar as they reached the top of the massive sand dune; the inscriptions above designating it the "Abandon Ruins". Ciel felt a pang of hope; they might be near home. The home of all reploids. Inexplicability Ciel felt more at home and protected while at the base then in all her time in Neo Arcadia. She felt the she could be protected there. Zero and the others would watch over her ensuring that she would never have to go back to that time again. Although lately, she wouldn't had been aware but even her own creation, the one thing she asked Zero to fight, was on their side.   
  
Despite their dislike toward each other, Zero and Master X fought many times together in order to find Ciel. Zero had told Copy of X, how bad things for Ciel were at and even dare to go against humans just to save one person who had given him access to life. As both Zero and Ciel made it to an end, they reach the empty ruins of what was left of the resistance base.   
  
Ciel stare with sad eyes, as she saw burn ruins of what the base use to be... From reploids legs to head, everything was torn down or just simply caught fire. Ciel gasped as she let tears come falling down from her eyes as she saw a small doll look similar to one Alouette had. Placing her hands to her mouth, she felt to the floor. Hugging herself tightly not thinking her only one similar daughter had died. Zero stare and walk a bit further ahead.   
  
"Everyone!" He called out, Ciel look up to see most of resistance members still alive. Alouette been among one of them.   
  
"Ciel-Chan!!" Alouette ran, tears falling behind her. Ciel open her arms and let the small little girl give her the biggest welcome hug she had ever given. "We miss you!" She cried. Ciel held one arm on small girl head while the other was around her waist. She had let her tears flow, same did Alouette copy. Resistance was glad as Ciel finally had return home.  
  
*****************  
  
"Harpuia!" Young reploid called, His deep red eyes stared as huge yellow sun began to settle down, leaving a trail of orange/pink light behind in the sky.   
  
"Yes Master X?" Green general quivering enter the room. 'Stay calm, you never been this afraid of master X...until that one day you saw him' Images of the past return to the poor general, as he remembers the look on his master eyes when he killed that human. Shocking isn't it? They were the guardians design to protect humans, however this one human had let his mouth slip open and while drunk told his master the plans to kidnapping Ciel and killing her off....   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
In a fit of violent rage and hate Omega punches the human in the head repeatedly in a blind rage as the human bleeds more and more from the mouth. Omega lands one final punch knocking a tooth from the human's mouth before he stops to glare at him hatefully.   
  
"....you...bastard!" X yells as he thrusts all his weight forward into his fist as he ledges it into the humans stomach right below the-ribcage. The human lets out a loud coughing sound as he begins to vomit. Harpuia, who stood behind X watched in horror, as his master deal with this worthless human.  
  
As the human vomits blood on his chest and arm, X filled with murderous rage thrusts his fist deeper into the human's stomach and penetrates the skin with a gush of blood. X then opens his fist and grabs the human's hearts from the inside and rips his arm out of the human. As Omega's arm quickly escapes the human's body it flings droplets of blood across the floor and onto Harpuia who -watches his Master hold the human's heart in his hands. "Die!" Omega yelled as he crushed the heart in his hand causing a small eruption of bloody the sprayed his face and the human's as the human finally loses consciousness and dies.  
  
Omega turns slowly to Harpuia with a look of death on his blood stained face, "Forget you ever saw this..." he said as his eye twitches. Omega then turns away and walks off as Harpuia stands there, terrified...  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Harpuia shake his head, and turn to the present matter. It was already spooky enough to live with him and seeming him kill someone off. With that out of his mind, he raise his hand and waived respectfully. "Sir?" He ask.  
  
"Get in contact with Zero, there are things we need to discuss...."   
  
"Sir" With that solid word said, Green general left the room. Leaving X alone to do his thinking. Copy of X sighed, and place his hands behind him. He close his eyes and let his mind wonder.   
  
His silence was soon disturb .."I didn't really think you would go as far as to killing someone to save her..." Small and calm voice came.  
  
"And is not like you to sneak up on people either." He reply.  
  
"Just simply worry...Why would humans send someone to die if she just save us the trouble of wars?"   
  
Small cyber elf came, and an image of original X appear. Facing his own copy close up. "Once they smell power, they get very dangerous and temp to kill their own kind. I lived for over 200 years, I know of human natures more than they can understand it themselves.."  
  
"But as to go as far as to kill a woman..." Copy of X reply.  
  
"To them makes no difference... humans are peaceful creatures yes, more than reploids however.. because we do the fighting for them, humans find themselves no necessary needs to fight, thus creating them at peace. Is sad...but just the way I seen it."   
  
"And you where were you?" Copy of X, stare into X deep ones. Trying to find an answer to his question.  
  
"I tried to hack into their system, so far I found only the members images but the information is unavailable."   
  
"So it is an organization isn't it?"   
  
"Afraid so..."   
  
Both sighed, and stay silent for minute or two until X original finally spoke up.  
  
"I must be going..."  
  
"Don't let them get to you..."   
  
"I won't"  
  
"By the way..." Copy of X wonder. "Did you...by any chance taught Ciel any special moves?" He blush. He seen the way Ciel had bitten and kick just to run away.  
  
"Let's just say, I did an excellent job as a father" Original X wined an eye and left.  
  
Just in the nick of time, Red general Fafnir, ran in the room. "Master X!!" the red general breathed, he must had been running, he was out of air.  
  
"You better have a good excuse to entering my throne that way..." Cold stare was given.  
  
"They are on the way to the resistance again! This time, they have 'them' sir..." X eyes widen in shock, He ran out of the room into the main communication system lab. With attempts to get a hold of Resistance base, someone finally answer.   
  
"Yes?" The girl ask.  
  
"This is Master X speaking, tell Zero the Resistance, is under attack!"   
  
~To be continue~  
  
O_O FINISH Chapter 3!! Wee! I am so happy the way this turn out! I want to thank Celeste, Glorie and john for helping me out. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Enjoy the fanfic! 


	4. Memories

"Memories" By: Nyago  
  
Ciel POV  
  
The rain continued to fall as if trying to beat down anyone foolishly trying to fight against it. Falling endlessly in a depressing path straight to the earth like a corpse of water falling to it's death.  
  
"CIEL!!'  
  
Was someone actually calling me...? Someone care enough to notice I existed? Tears felt from my eye, but instantly became mix with the rain that was rashly falling over me. I lay there, still, I couldn't move, or feel. The pain I felt earlier was gone, and suddenly I felt myself grow tired and sleepy. Was this.....death?  
  
This bottomless pint of darkness, which I kept falling earlier. Was this what it felt to die?  
  
"Ciel!!" Someone called me again, this time it was closer, as if the person was right next to me. But I couldn't see, I was blind, my eyes wouldn't even open. But I struggle, fought against the pain, open my eyes only to see a blur of red and green lights. I notice something moving against me cheek....  
  
My body, I couldn't move, I felt as if my whole body was paralyses. But Someone picked me up, that much I knew. I try to focus on the face that stare at me. It was red....with Green eyes...I couldn't tell his expression, or rather question if it was a he. Oh no, my eyes, they are giving up. I can't fight it much longer...  
  
Everyone gather, worry, crying, depress and devastated. As if the light of their lives was taken away. The rain didn't make anyone feel any better, instead it blended in.  
  
"Someone call a doctor, pronto!" One greened dress reploid said.  
  
Two green like dress reploid ran, as fast as their mechanic bodies could handle but only to be stopped by a red-pink armor reploid.  
  
"You won't make it, beside she doesn't need reploid doctor, she needs human attention."  
  
"But..." One spoke  
  
"Don't argue, just listen to us for once. Although we didn't start on the right foot, we need to put our past behind us." Blue like mermaid spoke. "Harpuia, take her to Neo arcadia as fast as your wings can take you."  
  
One called Harpuia landed near the injure Ciel, who at the moment was supported half way with a red blonde reploid. 'She is bleeding too much, if this keeps up, she won't even make it half way!' Harpuia though. The wound was deep, and on this rain, she could easily get infected by any virus and die on the spot. "Here I will take her to Neo Arcadia"  
  
"No..." Red armor reploid answer. "We are going together"  
  
Harpuia could only nod in agreement, the so call legendary Zero was worry. Harpuia could sense this in his eyes. His human emotions didn't act up most of the time but when they did...it was meant to be taken seriously.  
  
Harpuia, Zero, Injure Ciel and Harpuia truth worthy Guardian, Aztec Falcon, took off into the rainy sky. One of Zero hand had a cloth that he had taken borrow from a resistance member. Using it to cover Ciel injuring, and trying to make it stop from bleeding. No luck, her wound was too deep as Harpuia thoughts were correct.  
  
Zero embrace her with his arms, hugging her as lightly but protective as possible. "Please don't die on us...." He spoke softly into her ear. "You mean the world to the resistance...I fail to protect, the one human I treasure the most, please...forgive me" If Zero could cry, that would had been his moment.  
  
Not a moment too soon to waste, as they arrive, rushing to the hospital emergency room was no problem. The question on everyone mind right now was...Would Ciel will strong enough to live or die? These past few hours has been hell not only to Ciel but everyone else. (As you may recall, Ciel was utterly abused and beat up. but thankfully found by none other than her own creation, Copy X. Later given recovery and taken home by Zero.)  
  
"Please...." Alouette whisper, putting both her tiny hands in front of them and placing them in a huge hug along with that stuffed toy she loved so dearly.  
  
Everyone on the room was silent, no one dare to say a word. Harpuia was busy flowing in the air with both his eyes closed. Zero was leading against the wall also with his eyes shut, along right side of him was Alouette who was sitting while hugging her stuffed toy. Few other Resistance were either cafeteria or sitting on the floor, waiting patiently for any news.  
  
All thoughts were gone, and the silent along with it when Copy X enter the hospital doors and two guardians behind him.  
  
"Any news?" Copy X spoke.  
  
"No not yet master..." Harpuia the sage was now fully awake and standing with his own two feet.  
  
Copy X stare around the room, few resistance members would give him scared looks and others would not bother to look at him at all, among this was Zero. Who was leading against the wall with his eyes close.  
  
"Zero, May I have a word with you?" This surprise everyone but not Zero. To be honest, Copy X was now a full plead Maverick Hunter like Zero. Although the names "Maverick Hunter" did not exist in this type of timeline, it meant to Zero a lot to hear those words. He may not have most of his memory but his days as a hunter cannot be forgotten, for is in a warrior blood or printed image in their memory.  
  
Zero stood up opening his two eyes and looking straight at Copy X eyes. Without a second hesitation Copy X along with Zero walked down the hospital corridors and open the doors to the outside world.  
  
It took a while but Copy X found the perfect spot to chat without any disturbances or anyone hearing them.  
  
Zero lead against the rusty rail and spoke first, "So? What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any idea of what kind of attack those soldiers were planning on Resistance?" Zero had a puzzle look on his face.  
  
"You mean this was all plan out?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"....."  
  
"It seems this "Organization" was to get rid of every existent reploid on Earth. For what purpose? World domination." Copy X began.  
  
".......Don't they always?" Zero grin.  
  
"However that attack that happen in the resistance was a plead full out war for every reploid, they though it would get rid of you guys. It did not occur those plan would be changed...."  
  
"......What do they want?"  
  
"Ciel"  
  
Zero gasp for a minute until, "What?"  
  
"They want my mother, she has skills no other scientist can achieve in this time of era. However they didn't expect her to get hurt, they though the reploids would take her out of the base first. Of course I know my mother is stubborn....so without knowing one of those solider must had shot her and ran."  
  
"....Bastards will pay for this"  
  
"Let's not get hasty now...."  
  
"You are one to talk"  
  
"I know my level of patience isn't... as it's best but I am trying to calmly think this over and not worry my mother over something foolish."  
  
"You really do feel guilty don't you?"  
  
"After my mother understood my situation and rebuilt me...I felt as if I was born again, given that second chance. I never meant to disobey her, It was all Weil fault. He controlled me from the very beginning, before the time you were revive." Copy X put both his arms on the rail and squeeze is it.  
  
"Weil...." Zero look at the sky. "He is only bad news. All he does make everyone life a living hell. Whenever he is in hell, stay there. I don't want to see a clone of him just yet..." Zero sighed.  
  
Copy X make a funny sound as if he was laughing but held it back. "Enough about Weil, how is my mother?"  
  
"...To be honest, I don't know. She already looked like she was struggling on the way to hospital to stay alive." Zero place one hand on his forehead and the other holding the rail. 'I...We at the resistance would not know what to do without her. Is already bad enough she was kidnap and almost raped, humans have cost her so much pain..."  
  
"Humans act on their emotion best. Hurting my mother has prove that...They would go as far to hurting their own kind to get what they want."  
  
Zero sighed again taking his one arm off the rail and the other off his forehead and began to walk back to the hospital, "I am going to tell everyone to go home...I will stay here and protect her." With that said, Zero left Copy X with his thoughts.  
  
"You love my mother and you don't even realize it...." Copy X looked at the sky, "Zero how long are you going to keep saying "We" instead of "I?". Everyone once in a while we can let our emotion get the best of us."  
  
Back in the hospital room, Leviathan, Fafnir and Harpuia were discussing matter of what Master X told them along the trip to the hospital.  
  
"So they were targeting the resistance...Figures." Harpuia said.  
  
"Is not that hard to understand....if they attacked them, they will bound to attack us." Leviathan made sure her point was taken.  
  
"How foolish...." Fafnir said, putting both his arms cross from one another.  
  
Before they had more time to say more, Zero walk in the doors and walk right pass them. "Go home" He said flatly.  
  
"What" Resistance member said. "But Mister Zero..."  
  
"Don't worry, I am staying over night, you guys need to rest and fix up the base. I will stay here and make sure nothing happen. In case it does, I will contact you." That was all Zero had to say before everyone started to leave all expect Alouette and Generals.  
  
"Promise you will call me when she wakes up?" Alouette looked at Zero with sad, teary eyes.  
  
"Of course" He pat her head. With that calm inside her mind, Alouette left to catch the other resistance members.  
  
"Zero..." Harpuia started.  
  
"Don't worry, You guys make sure those guys don't attack them again and keep extra watch on Neo Arcadia...you never know." Zero was about to take a seat until...  
  
"By the way, while you were gone with Master X, the doctors came in." Leviathan said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"They said if she makes it thru the night, she will be fine." Zero sighed at this, well it was better than nothing he said to himself.  
  
"Thanks..." With that, he headed towards Ciel room.  
  
"That is one dedicate guy...." Fafnir said, soon the began to walk away, leaving Zero in charge of watching Ciel for tonight.  
  
Zero walk in the door, to notice the nurse was leaving. She pointed at Zero some blankets and TV on the side of the room. Without needing words, Zero understood, and Nurse left. Taking a seat next to Ciel bed, he moved a little forward to grad her hand.  
  
She was so peaceful and calm but just the fact that they were so many tubes of liquid in her arms and few bandages rapped in her head, Ciel looked almost the same way she sleeps at the resistance. Of course Zero would know, he watched her.  
  
"Sleep tight, I hope to see you wake up for me tomorrow...." With that set, Zero lay back, relax a bit and looked outside, again it was still raining. When will the sky be satisfied with earth? Shutting his eyes, Zero tried to rest. He could tell this was going to be a long night....  
  
To be continue  
  
No I did not die, sorry for the lack of updates, my life hasn't been an easy one. I just hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4, because I hope to get Chapter 5 done soon so I can finish this fanfic. In case you are confused, don't worry I will explain everything what happen to Ciel on the next chapter. Please Review, they make me hate my writing less. 


	5. Awaken

Sorry for leaving this fanfic out to die, busy. But holidays always bring joy right? )

Disclaimer: The same as the last 4 chapters...

"Awaken"

By: Nyago

---Ciel POV----

Everything I recall was a blur to me, as if I was going 40 miles per hour and there were no brakes to slow me down. I felt as my life was running short, I don't know if humans can feel death but whatever the case, It felt horrible.

These last few hours have been hell for me, not just now, but ever since I was a small. I was always considering the "odd" child. Always alone or standing up for myself, I never really had friends or family to count on, I wasn't very pretty but I always proud of my intelligence. Every day, I began to notice, how rotten society has really gotten. From there it began...

My love for reploids. ...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Zero opens his eyes, and blink, trying to rethink where he was and what occur last night. He looked around the room and notice Ciel still laying there peacefully asleep. "Ciel..." he whisper, un aware he was been watched.

"I am glad you are awake" Rusty but old voice appear from the door, a white, tall, but old man stood there. He was a doctor, as far as Zero can tell from his white coat and glasses but he also notice the man was carrying his clip notes in one arm while the other arm was inside his pocket.. "It seems she might make it after all..." He said.

'What you mean?" Zero asked, curious to see what he meant by that.

"She was badly hurt when your group brought her, she didn't look like she would even live thru the night with that condition, but it seems she has a strong will to live..." He reply, calm and caring voice as we walk by Ciel bed to check on her status.

"Will....will she wake up today?" It was rather hopeless but Zero wanted to feel a bit secure.

"Well all depends... She did pull thru the night, however waking up would be a little bit too harsh for her to do right now. She needs to regain her strength; she lost too much blood on her way here."

Just the word 'blood' brought shiver down Zero back, If he had one. He was so worry she might die because of the lack of blood, since not once did her wound wanted to stop bleeding. "....."

"Well for now all I can say is to let her rest, as for you, even if you are a reploids, I would suggest for you to go home and regain your energy. She won't be waking up today, that's for sure, so please do go home. She is safe for now" Doctor recommended Zero.

It was true, although he did sleep, it did not make his system rest well enough. Unlike humans, reploids regain their energy when they sleep, so as soon as they wake up they are ready to work. "I will.." Zero assures him.

"Very well, I must go for now, check on other patience. I will see you again." With that said the old doctor walk out the door, close it behind him and headed to the next destination.

Zero look back at the door and then focus on the poor girl that lay before him. How this could has happen to her...out of all people Zero fail to protect. He felt absolutely terrible, not to mention low on energy. He had forgotten he fought last night, but all his concerns were on Ciel since the incident. "I am sorry..." Zero whisper again, it wasn't enough to anyone to hear but Zero himself.

He sat back down and look out the window, it stop raining. What a relief, but there was still a few dark clouds outside, still not enough to cause rain yet. Zero sighed and closes his eyes; he was going to wait until someone from the resistance came to visit Ciel so he could go home and regain his energy. Although the doctor told him she was safe, he still had his doubts. He was not going to let the same mistake be repeat twice, not while he is still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harpuia sighed as he continues to stare down from Neo Arcadia headquarters. Looking up at the sky, he notice rain will begin to pour down soon. His green hair kept getting blow away by the wind. as his helmet lay by his side.

Without noticing, Harpuia was carefully watched. The blue general stare at her friend with wondering eyes and try to figure out if Harpuia was either bored or thinking. "You look pretty down kid, mind if I sit beside you?" Blue general of beauty responded, walking out from the shadows where she was hiding.

Harpuia turn his face, only to stare at Leviathan before getting back his original position. Leviathan took it as a yes and walked toward him. Reaching her arms, she climbs onto the rails and stare at the cloudy sky. "Master X told us to keep our guards up, you never know when this maverick will attack us...Like they did with Resistance. Although it is pretty easy to attack them, heh, couldn't even defend the one human they had. "Leviathan smirked.

"Pitiful fools I say...Wonder why master give them pity. Is not like they are useful" Harpuia stare at Leviathan for a quick second before turning his head back.

"You have no idea...." Harpuia responded.

"Huh?" Now leviathan was curious. "Do tell..."

"The only reason they fail to protect her because she when ahead of them, to try and stop the army from attacking the resistance any further..." Harpuia reply 'Although she doesn't value her life too much' he though.

"So you are saying she doesn't care for her own life?"

"Yes..." Wind blew.

"That's insane, what could she possibly accomplish getting hurt like that?"

"Maybe for once, she though she could do something right...."

"Getting out of the battle is something that is right to do..." Leviathan smirked again.

"I think I can understand her feeling at that time...." Harpuia reply, "It must be hard on her to send all of those reploids to battle, having the chance to die and trying her best to keep everyone else in the base under control..."

"Zero didn't take that decision too well..." Leviathan reminded Harpuia.

"Zero doesn't notice, but he truly cares for her than anyone else. Not just because she is human, but there is something more. Although I don't agree with Ciel action at that time, still, she did manage to stop the war."

"And getting hurt in the progress..."

"That is something we would had never expected it..." Harpuia responded quickly.

"That is the beauty of war; you never know what will happen!" Fafnir spoke as he walk out to meet the other two.

"You were listening/?" Leviathan questioned.

"Only the part about Ciel stopping the war..."

"Ear dropping eh?" Leviathan just had to mock him.

"Ah whatever, is not like it was a secret anyway. " Fafnir raises his arms and places them behind his head.

"Still, I am concern." Harpuia spoke.

"About?" Leviathan wondered.

"Why would human plan to attack Neo Arcadia? I though this was their home, their land?"

"Because even humans are pitiful creatures." Leviathan, Fafnir and Harpuia stood still as Copy X made his appearance from the shadows. "But why Master?" Harpuia wanted to know, what drove humans to such a level of violence. He was always taught humans were kind and calm creatures not a bunch of mavericks.

"Because that's human nature...."

---Ciel POV----

I try to regain my energy, to open my eyes, but I lay there still unable to move. Was this what they call death? No, this was not death; death is something much more powerful and painful than this. Although I felt like ripping my heart out, it hurt so much in my chest...

I felt cold, alone and crying myself to sleep every night since that incident. The day my family perishes in that fire....

A nightmare that kept repeating itself over and over again in mind...

Was the worst part of all....?

I heard voice, as if someone was speaking, but whom? It sounded almost familiar...oh if I could only just open my eyes!

Zero awoke by a tab in the shoulder, and notice he was still inside Ciel room. Turning around to face the person who had awoke him, only to find X cyber mode flowing in the room.

"X..." Zero said quietly as he watches his best friend lay beside the sleeping Ciel. "She is alright, correct?" X concern voice spoke.

"Yeah..." Zero nod, scratching his head.

"This is my entire fault; if only I had taken better care of Neo Arcadia, humans would have not done something like this, not hurt their own kind."

"X, this is something that already happens, nothing we can do now can change their mind. To me, they are bunch of mavericks and they hurt Ciel, it is my job to stop them at any cost."

"You are not planning to kill them are you?" X question.

"No, but I will fight them."

"......"

"X, you knew something like this was going to happen." Zero rose from his chair and walked towards X and Ciel. "There is no reason why I should hold back just because they are humans..."

"Is because they are humans!"

"It makes no difference X, they HURT her, don't you see?"

"Ciel should have never gotten involve in that fight!"

"You think I would have wanted her to get HURT like that?" Zero raised his tone.

_**Silence**_

"Whatever, I am going to fight them the way I know, to stop them is my goal, if they do not respond to reasoning then they are my enemy." Before Zero had time to leave, his hand was caught by a pair of cold and white hands, shock and amaze Zero turn around to see Ciel awake, trying to hold him back.

"Don't..." She whisper, her eyes tearing.

"Ciel...." Wide open eyes, Zero stare at her. "X was right, It was my stupid idea for getting into that fight....but I just though I could do something to help you...." Ciel coughed.

"Ciel, you do more than enough helping me when I go on a mission, what makes you think you are useless?" Zero lead down beside her, holding her hand with both his hands. Ciel stare at Zero eyes before her when on ahead "I just felt...weak." Zero eyes widen again. Weak? How can someone feel weak? Humans always have had reploids to fight, how can they feel weak?

"Ciel, please rest..." X tries to put her to sleep.

"God help me, please do not fight them Zero..." Ciel tried to get up, fail attempt she felt back. Coughing controllably, Ciel coughed blood. "Ciel!" Zero yell, holding her back, embracing her into a hug.

"Is not their fault...is that idiot who order those men to kidnap me" Zero expression when from concern to anger, so the same person who tried to rape her also is behind this. This made Zero even more reason to fight. "So please don't fight them...." Ciel coughed and coughed, holding herself from bleeding more from her mouth.

"Ciel!!" X said, now flying towards the door, luckily for him, one of the resistance members walk in.

"Get the doctor!" Zero yells to him. Without warning, the soldier half scared to death ran to the nearest doctor. "Ciel!' Zero yell again holding her waist while the other arm was around her back. "Don't die on me!" Zero said desperately.

Ciel eyes began to sank, she felt tired and weak. The voice around her soon became whisper, as she closed her eyes, she watched as the sound left her ears. Blurring she stare at the door only to see a man dress in white, rushing towards her. As she felt completely down her waist, the last thing she saw completely was a strip of blue and red lights before her eyes gave up on her.

To be continue

To kill her or not to kill her, that is the question. :3 Sorry for my lack of grammar mistakes. I don't have anyone to help me, and I can never find the errors myself so... :3 The fanfic is done. For now anyway...

Nyago


	6. Within the Shadows of Hell

Sorry I took so long to write this fanfic final chapter, is just my Megaman fandom is sort of gone these past few weeks and I haven't gotten the guts to write and plus I ran out of ideas for this fic. I still got the sites up but that's about it, still clueless as ever! So I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, Again this is the last chapter for this fic. Thank you for those who submitted a comment, I truly appreciated. 

**"Within the Shadows of Hell"**

By: Nyago

:Ciel POV:

My head, why does it hurt so much? Why does my body feel so light? Could I be...dead? No, It doesn't feel like I have died. Then again what am I to judge over something I never experience in my life? I spoke too scientific; maybe I should learn to have some faith. After all there was a home that needed me as much as I needed them. The Resistance. Zero. And even Neo arcadia.

'What's with the sudden positive change?' My mind spoke, I shook my head and look around. It was all so dark. 'Because even if I must be the only person that still believes there is hope, then I will by all means stand with it.' I replied.

'So then, you are saying even though there are people out there might hurt you, you will still stand and believe there is hope?' Another question.

'Yes, there will always be good and bad in the world...that's just how it is.' I knew this, and even my own mind knew of this. Why would I question myself when I knew the answer all along?

'You are truly pathetic, but I guess that's what makes you...you.' I felt a smile cross my lips, I knew all along that I must try to rely on myself rather than going after my friends. Sure is nice to ask for help once in a while, but there are something's that I could still solve by myself. Making me realize this, awaken a whole new part of me.

As I continue to look around I began to notice I wasn't alone. There were shadows...many of them surrounded me. Was I going to fight? I don't know...Maybe this is just a dream my mind created to scare me. Either way I didn't take my chance, I ran, ran as fast as I could away from them. Only to notice they were more and more. "Someone help me!" I yelled. Holding my arms around my ears, trying to block out the noise that was coming from the shadows.

What a horrible sound...almost as if death wanted to torture me...Making an attempt to shield myself, my eyes quickly open to a different sound. I look around, noticing the shadows were disappearing little by little. "What..?" I said to himself out loud, soon it began to glow. Showing a figure of a long hair man that stood there. "Zero?" I asked. Before I knew it, he was gone and I was falling...falling again and again. Until I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

Zero sat quietly at the seat next to Ciel bed, along with Alouette and few members of the resistance. The doctors had told Zero, Ciel had passed out a couple of days ago because of the lack of blood running through her body. Thankfully there was enough blood of Ciel type to replace the missing blood. It was only a matter of time before Ciel awoke from her sleep.

Slowly and blurry Ciel did open her eyes, she tried to focus her eyes in the roof that was in front of her. It was white...that much she could tell. She recalls her dream as a long haired light came to her and saved her. "Ciel!" Alouette screamed, grading a hold of Ciel hand and jumping in excitement.

"Where...am I?" Ciel asked, she began to notice she wasn't alone in the room. There were many resistance members as well as nurse in the room. There were cable and wires of many different types attached to a machine that had one hook into Ciel arm. She must had though it was her food. "Don't you remember?" Alouette asked curiously.

"No..." it was a simple and yet soft reply.

Where to begin was everyone question in their minds. So they decide to take it easy and slowly, first telling her about the attacks, what she did, what the others did, and even what Neo arcadia did to finish the war. So many new things...so many things left out. "I know this is rather sudden but right now you should focus on getting better, you won't be out of the hospital for a while now. So rest." That voice, Ciel knew that voice. "X..." She said, as she saw his cyber form float around the room. "Everyone let Ciel rest for a bit..." He asked.

Within minutes everyone was out of the room, expect for Alouette and Zero. "Will you be better later?" She asked, holding Ciel hand.

"Yes..." She tightens her hand around her small one. Alouette smiled and let her go, happily jumping out of the room. She cried to sleep that night of the incident thinking how Ciel was, and when Zero arrive at the base to rest for a few hours, she pleaded him to let her go with him. Since then she stood next to Ciel, along with Zero since then.

"Zero..."Ciel whisper as she notice he has yet to leave the room, he just sat there, arms crossed and his eyes were closed. The only simple reply that came from him was "Hmm..?"

"I am sorry for all the trouble this has caused." She began, "I don't remember about earlier either..."

"Don't worry about it, beside the doctor said you were half consciously at that time. It was only natural for you not to remember it."

"But even about earlier..."

"Doesn't matter either way, just shock you, happens to all" He just replied so...seriously.

Ciel sighed, no matter how she looked at it, or no matter how Zero describe it she still felt guilty what happen. If she hasn't gotten involve into stopping them from attacking them, she wouldn't get hurt and if not worst, could have died from it. Zero and the others wouldn't have been so worry about her either, and the war would have been over sooner if Zero had gotten involve. It was all her fault..."Zero..." She said again.

"Hmm?"

"What did Neo arcadia do to solve the problem?" She had to ask. She had been out for days now, who knows what method of cruelty Neo arcadia did to those reploids and even humans.

"Believe it or not, Copy X got involve and solved it the nicest way possible" Wait did Zero just say Copy X? Her creation? Or someone else copy? "Don't worry, Copy X isn't corrupted rather more peace loving than before. Yes he still remembers you..." did Zero just read Ciel mind or was her brain playing tricks on her? It must be that oblivious to everyone, Ciel wanted to know, she needed to know.

"Thanks.." She replied, closing her eyes.

Zero sighed as he stared at Ciel in her bed; he wasn't going to tell her that most of those in the war had died, that they refused to give up and rather killed each other in the progress of trying to destroy Neo Arcadia. This would be too much for her to handle right now, especially since she just got up from her cold sleep. Shaking his head be stood up from his chair and walked towards her.

Ciel open her eyes to stare at his, the two remained silence for a minute before Zero spoke. "I should say I am sorry, I fail to protect you."

"Zero.." She smiled, how simple and pure her smile was. "That doesn't matter to me anymore..." She replied, lifting one of her arms to touch his cheek. It felt so hard to get near him. "I am ok, that's what counts. Even though I was a bit doubt full I am still here..." She smiled again.

Zero could only sigh once again, grabbing a hold of her cold hand that was currently located in his cheek. Not that he could feel it but rather support her hands. It looked like she was having a hard time just trying to maintain it steady. "You should get some sleep..."

"Reploids don't sleep..."

"But you are an exception" She replied quickly.

"How am I different?"

"You are Zero, that's enough reason to sleep."

"That's not a very good excuse..."

"Did I ever say it was?" Zero chuckled. He rather not argue, because it was a battle he was going to lose. Ciel giggled and smile at him once again, before dropping her hand back on the bed. "I am going to be bored to death now..." She replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"I hate hospital" a small laugh came from Zero, "What so funny?" she stared at him, curious to see why he found it so amusing.

"Who would had guessed, after all you are a doctor.." He spoke.

"Doesn't mean I like hospital beside I am a doctor for fixing reploids, not humans.."

"You have a strange way of saying things..."

"I guess..." Another smile.

As they both stare at each other again, Zero smiled and when to sit down again. "You are not going?" She asked.

"No not yet..." Answered. "Go to sleep" he said. Silence took over once again. "Zero?" One more question and finally sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for fighting my shadows..."

"Huh?"

"Good night" a grin crosses Ciel face. She knew that light wasn't just anyone, it was Zero. He was there in her dream, saving her like he promise. Maybe someday she will tell him, but for now she kept it to herself. Beside her mind was wrong, maybe it wasn't so bad after all, maybe there was something worth looking forward when she got out. A home, family and friends all waited for her. Maybe this time, she will fight, in her own way without getting hurt again...

The darkness that stood in her heart.

End

A/N: Crappy ending I know, but at least Ciel is alive. Also I didn't write the fighting scene because I dedicated it to Ciel only. And since she wasn't involved, there was no point in writing it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
